


The Longest Winter

by nobleyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleyes/pseuds/nobleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky embark on separate missions that will take a matter of months. With only a handful of telephone calls, they do their best to stay focused and not make it obvious just how much they're missing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [thehuntforgallifrey](http://thehuntforgallifrey.tumblr.com)! It's my gift as part of Val's Secret Santa and I hope they enjoy it :) I have never written Stucky (or anything Marvel) before so I hope it's all right.

Day 5 

Steve huffed out a breath as he reached his room for the night. He was exhausted and struggling to maintain a positive outlook on the mission. Already, there had been several “surprise” guests that S.H.I.E.L.D. had not accounted for and while Steve managed to handle them, he wondered how many more were likely to pop up. 

The bedroom, if it could be called that, was cramped and smelled of mold. There was a tangled mess of off-white sheets in one corner that Steve supposed was his bed. A single window on the west wall was boarded up and only one or two slits in the wood allowed the evening’s sun to brighten the small area. Steve scratched his head and carefully deposited himself on the room’s only chair, going over the next day's plans in his mind.

He missed Bucky.

 

Day 7 

The Winter Soldier stood as still as he possibly could. Back pressed to a wall, he listened to the conversation occurring just around the corner. The voices were rough and hushed and, if Bucky was correct, belonged to at least two of his Hydra targets. 

Ten minutes had passed and he was already getting restless. The harsh, cold air blowing directly in his face didn’t help matters much. His entire body tingled and ached to spring into action. It was an odd sensation that he had grown accustomed to. If the bumbling idiots around the corner took too much longer to speak out loud what he needed to hear, well that might just put him in a mood for the rest of the day.

The only good news was that it had been one week since the start of this mission. One week from leaving home and Steve. That meant a telephone call from the man himself would come within a matter of hours. Absolutely nothing could ruin that. 

One sentence containing only ten words was all Bucky needed to hear. He grinned and shifted his weight against the wall, preparing to strike. 

-

“Three seconds, Buck? Really?” 

“I’m telling you, Steve, that was all it took.”

“Are you just trying to impress me?” Steve’s voice was playful; taunting.

Bucky rolled his eyes and paused to take a bite of his sandwich. Taking down four targets in three seconds was no feat and if he had wanted to impress Steve, he would have lied and told him it took only one. 

“It’s all true. They had no idea what hit them.”

Steve hummed on the other line. “They didn’t fight back, then.”

Bucky frowned, feigning offense. It worked like a charm when Steve could actually see him. “I resent that remark. They fought. I fought harder.” 

The beautiful sound of Steve’s laughter brought a smile to Bucky’s face. That’s what he had been wanting to hear for seven days. Neither of them had a real guess as to how long these missions would take. S.H.I.E.L.D had them in two very different locations but the end goal remained the same. Defeat yet another branch of Hydra.

“You’re just taking stabs at me because you haven’t seen any action at all yet, have you?” Bucky teased.

“No I have not,” Steve sighed. “Not since the night of your flight out.” 

The Blushing Soldier cleared his throat and pushed his empty plate away. “Oh yeah? Tell me about that.” He leaned back in his chair and unzipped his pants as Steve began his play-by-play.

 

Day 21

Steve hummed a tune as he washed his body off. The water was not quite a natural color but he pushed that aside and focused on the success of the day. Several targets taken down and a wealth of new information that he passed along. At this rate, he could be home a lot earlier than originally expected. 

The phone rang as Steve was toweling off. A small burst of excitement filled his veins as he answered. 

“Bucky?”

“Steve,” Bucky spoke softly and with obvious happiness. It brought a dumb grin to Steve’s face.

“How’s it going?” He asked.

“Could be better but it will be fine. Nothing I can’t handle. How about you? Break some bones today?”

Steve laughed lightly. “Not today, no. Small victories, though.” He sprawled out on the bed of sheets and sighed at the ceiling. “It's good to hear your voice.”

There was a beat of silence on the other end before Bucky responded. 

“I miss you, too.”

 

Day 39

Bucky felt discouraged and that led to anger. Hydra was playing smarter, carefully covering their tracks and leading him on wild goose chases. It made him feel belittled, as if they thought they were playing games with a child. His humor had left him long ago and he wanted to wrap the operation up and get the hell out of there.  
He was full to the brim with tension when Steve called. Just the sound of the other man breathing through the phone lit a fire in Bucky’s body. He completely ignored the opening pleasantries of conversation.

“I want you.” 

Steve seemed to have no problem jumping right in. “What do you want?”

Bucky wanted to have Steve with him, in the flesh. He wanted to sink teeth into his neck and pull gorgeous moans out of his throat. He wanted to feel that chiseled body and drown in those ridiculously blue eyes. Bucky wanted everything that Steve had to give and he wanted to give everything in return. His entire being shook with the effort of containing his lust.

“You,” Bucky repeated. “Your body.”

Steve gave a satisfactory hum. “And what would you do with my body?”

Bucky stifled a groan as he quickly rid himself of all clothing. “Remember our last night together?” He waited a beat before lowering his voice. “That thing you did with the plunger and-“

“Yeah,” Steve interrupted him with a breathy chuckle. Bucky could hear rustling on the other line and he closed his eyes to clearly envision Steve gloriously naked and hard for him. 

“You said you had never come so hard,” he replied. “I want to challenge that. I’m going to make you come harder.”

Steve’s breath audibly hitched and Bucky felt the predatory smile that appeared on his face. He couldn’t wait to reduce the Captain to helpless moans and whimpers. Sliding one hand around his cock, he didn’t wait for Steve to speak before continuing.

“I bet you’re already straining for me, aren’t you? What would you want from me, Steve? I could sink to my knees if you’d like.”

Bucky slowly worked his hand up and down his erection, imagining the scenario. He could picture the expression on Steve’s face perfectly. The way his lips would immediately part and his eyes would become lidded as he looked down at Bucky with unbridled want.

“I would love that,” Steve husked. “You should see yourself like that, Buck. The way your mouth wraps around me.” He groaned and Bucky heard the rhythm of his arm moving through the phone. He squeezed his cock in sympathy.

“I could do that for hours,” Bucky said honestly. “Holding onto your hips and feeling you shake with the effort to stay still.” 

“It’s not easy,” Steve huffed and the noise sent a shiver through Bucky’s body. He worked his hand faster, twisting at the head and sliding his thumb over a bead of pre-cum.

The tension of the day continued to thrum beneath his skin. He wanted nothing more than to have Steve in the room with him, pounding into him or being pounded; he wasn’t feeling picky. He licked his lips and let his head fall back against the pillow.

“I miss your hands,” Bucky whispered.

And he did. How strong and sure they were as they explored every inch of Bucky’s body. How warm they were as they enveloped his cock. Those long fingers would be threaded through his hair and tugging while the other hand gripped his hip tightly. Steve could do amazing things with those hands. Bucky thrust his hips upward, feeling the ghost of Steve’s touch.

The other man groaned lightly in Bucky’s ear. “I miss having my hands all over you. You’re gorgeous, Buck.” He was breathing heavily but Bucky could hear the tinge of sadness in his voice. He pushed it aside, focusing on the pleasure instead.

“I want to fuck you, Steve.” He tightened his grip on his cock, pumping faster as he brought up memories in his mind of their bodies entwined. A surge of arousal hit him and he moaned loudly into the phone. 

“Oh,” Steve growled lightly and Bucky knew that meant he was close. With over a month apart, he knew it wouldn’t take either of them long. He remembered his challenge and held off on his own release to make sure Steve got the best orgasm of his life (even if Bucky wasn’t there to witness it).

“I’d make you come beforehand though. I’d drive you crazy first. Push you right to the edge just by licking your cock until you were begging for it. Get you on your stomach in bed and have you spread those legs for me. Run my hands down your back until I reach your ass.” Bucky bit back a moan and forced himself to stop his hand before he messed everything up by coming first. “Spread you open.”

Steve inhaled sharply and Bucky knew he had him exactly where he wanted him. He imagined what the world would think if they knew that Captain America could stoically fight off every monster and bad man but would be reduced to a whimpering mess the second a tongue breached him. 

“Yeah,” Steve panted. “Please, Buck.”

Bucky bit his lip hard, trying to hold his orgasm off for just a minute longer. He had Steve so close. “You wouldn’t be able to handle it. You never can. You want it too badly and you press back against my mouth, needing my tongue in your greedy hole.”

Steve’s next moan went straight to Bucky’s cock. He could feel his forehead had broken out in a sweat and the desire to release all of the tension was becoming too much. He kept quiet for a moment, trying to think of something the opposite of sexy but failing and only imagining Steve writhing in bed. 

Luckily Steve was smart and he picked up on the silence. “Come on, Buck,” he breathed heavily. “Come with me.” 

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself one long firm stroke. “I love when you come with my tongue inside you. The way you tremble so hard and contract so tightly around me. It’s so fucking hot, Steve.”

And Captain America was met with an orgasm that had him crying it out in Bucky’s ear, who was not far behind. To the sounds of Steve’s groans, it only took him a few quick strokes before his body finally gave in and flooded him with relief. He gripped the sheets tightly, arching his back off the bed as his release painted his stomach and chest. His heart pounded painfully hard.

The chemicals that filled him after had him silent as he waited for Steve to recover. His anger and stress at the day was gone but a longing had filled the void. Trying not to let it be known, he decided to joke.

“So did I beat the challenge?” He asked.

Steve chuckled through deep breaths. “You could say that.”

“Good.” Bucky allowed himself to smile as he wiped himself off with a discarded shirt. He rolled onto his side to get more comfortable and valiantly ignored the empty space behind him. 

“I love you,” Steve murmured. He always knew.

Bucky closed his eyes. “I love you, too.”

 

Day 53

“How’s the mission going?”

“It’s going well. Yours?”

Steve shuffled his feet, staring at the floor. He didn’t think it was possible to miss Bucky as much as he did. It was becoming a slight problem; affecting his work. During lulls in the day, his thoughts would drift to the man and Steve would become lost, completely caught up in his mind. It had almost cost him sorely when someone sneaked up on him. He took care of it effortlessly but that wasn’t the point. He was supposed to be sharp and focused and instead he felt vulnerable. The mission wasn’t going to work if Steve gave into his feelings and acted like a lovesick child. 

“It’s great.” 

 

Day 76 

“Tell me!” 

Bucky had his foot on a man’s throat and he was seconds away from putting his full weight on it. The disgusting excuse for a human being stared at him with ugly bulged eyes, sputtering like a fool. He had vital information and Bucky had caught him alone after watching for several days.

The man’s mouth moved quickly as if he was trying to form words. Bucky let up his pressure just slightly to allow him to speak. The man spit at him. 

Bucky’s lip curled in anger and he reached down to haul the man to his feet. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that.”

The man’s face was covered in dirt and saliva. He was balding and what little hair was left was white and curly. He reeked of booze and swayed in Bucky’s grip. Idiot.

“You have one last chance to give me a name.”

Bucky had been without Steve for over two months and his patience was running thin. His assigned branch of Hydra seemed to be coordinating with a new group that he was not yet able to identify. The wily rat of a man before him was his only lead.

“I know about you,” the man said. “The Winter Soldier.” He spoke the title was such disgust that it surprised Bucky. “So useless you couldn’t even be brainwashed properly but you continued to let it happen. Did you like it? Killing everyone you were demanded to. Being ordered around like a sick little puppy. I bet you got off on it.” 

Bucky gripped the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. “Don’t test me.”

“Couldn’t even kill Captain America.” If Bucky’s alias was spoken with disgust, Steve’s was complete abhorrence. 

“You have three seconds,” Bucky growled. “One.”

“The hero was almost bested by ice but you couldn’t finish the job.”

“Two.”

“He was already weak. You had a direct line to his heart and you still failed.” The man licked his lips and smiled. “It’s a dream of mine, I admit. Killing Captain America. I jack off to that thought. I’d rip his throat out and piss on his corpse. I would-”

Bucky didn’t bother finishing the count. He broke the man’s neck in one swift movement, an angry yell accompanying the kill. A fire burned in his blood and he regretted what he had done. Not the fact that he had killed him, but that he had done so without first torturing him and making him beg for death.

Leaving the scene, Bucky ran his hand over his face. He knew he shouldn’t be without Steve for much longer and that wasn’t just because he longed for him.

 

Day 79 

Steve stared at the mirror. It was mid-winter and everyone in the area who could grow a beard had, him included. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it but it helped with being undercover. Running his fingers through it, he wondered what Bucky would think.

Just the thought of him caused a heavy feeling in the pit of Steve’s stomach. He had already decided that there would be no more missions like this for him for quite some time. Not without Bucky. He had found him against all odds and fought to bring him back to himself. Now they were separated and putting themselves in danger and while Steve had faith in Bucky’s abilities, he didn’t like the idea of him going head-to-head with Hydra for too long.

Steve frowned at the phone and debated calling him. They had talked the day before but Steve was feeling particularly lost. He dialed the number. 

It rang for a good two minutes before he hang up. The pressure in his stomach increased.

 

Day 80 

Bucky smelled smoke. 

He found it difficult to open his eyes. 

There was a profound heat to his right and he tried to shift away from it but couldn’t move.

 

Day 83 

It had been long enough to worry, Steve was sure. He paced his small bedroom, sorting through a list of worst case scenarios in his head.

Bucky hadn’t made contact in five days and while that alone shouldn’t cause too much panic, their last conversation was all Bucky explaining to Steve that he thought he found a way in that wouldn’t attract too much attention. It sounded solid enough and Steve had told him to be careful and didn’t think about it too hard. 

Until now.

“Come on, Buck,” he muttered to the empty room. “Where are you?”

 

Day 87 

“We cannot extract you at this point.” 

“The hell you can’t!” Steve yelled into the phone. 

Bucky still hadn’t made contact and S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn’t heard from him either. Steve quickly explained how easy it would be to switch him out with someone else. His mission was almost at an end and they didn’t need him there to finish. Not when Bucky needed him.

“Agent Rogers, we’re doing everything we can to locate Agent Barnes.”

Steve clenched his jaw and shook his head. “You aren’t if you don’t get me out of here. I can find him.” 

“Sir there is no reason to believe that Agent Barnes is in any immediate danger.”

“He told me he found a way in to infiltrate Hydra! Then he disappeared! I’m sorry but what exactly is your idea of immediate danger?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Get me the hell out of here.”

“We cannot extract you at-“ 

Steve almost punched the End button but held off at the last moment as it was his only line of communication to Bucky. Instead he took his anger and fear out on the cement walls of his room. Within a few minutes, his hands were split open and broken and he felt the same inside.

 

Day 91 

Bucky couldn’t figure out how long they had been bleeding him for information. Every day was a blur of getting beaten and trying to stay conscious. They knew exactly what to do to cause the most pain possible. Bucky fought back hard, taking down a dozen men before they managed to get him down. 

“Stay, dog.” The assumed leader of the operation sneered at him before laughing to his comrades.

Bucky felt the heat of anger cover him like a blanket. He was seeing red as he screamed at the people holding him captive. It took a hell of a lot to keep him down and despite how much he struggled, he couldn’t break free.

Their laughter continued as they locked him in the room, leaving him in complete darkness. Bucky snarled and brought up images of Steve in his mind, desperate for an anchor.

 

Day 94 

Steve had pushed himself as hard as he could to finish his mission. When he managed to, instead of taking the time to rest, he went through everyone that he had to until S.H.I.E.L.D. was on their way to get him out. 

Back in New York, he got in a staring match with Fury. 

“You still haven’t located him?”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Fury sighed and crossed his arms. “We have a general idea but we aren’t ready to head in at this point.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “You know where Bucky is but you’re not ready to cut off this opportunity to gather precious information.” 

The director didn’t reply. Steve moved to leave the room but Fury blocked him off. 

“Get some rest, Rogers.”

“We’re talking about Bucky here.”

A sour look crossed Fury’s face. “If Hydra has him, we have every reason to believe that he will fall under them once more. We have to be very careful how we proceed.”

“So which is it?” Steve took a step closer so he was face-to-face with the man. “Is Bucky an invaluable agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who you’re willing to keep in danger for intel or has he been a pawn this entire time that you’re just waiting to take out?”

“Get some rest,” Fury repeated, slower this time. “We’ll take care of Barnes.” 

He left without another glance and Steve found himself staring at the door, knowing that taking care of Bucky could mean two entirely different things.

 

Day 97

Surprise was the first emotion Bucky felt when he heard the commotion outside. He had spent days convinced that S.H.I.E.L.D. would leave him to his own devices. It had only been a few days, hadn’t it?

The building was taken in a matter of minutes. The sounds of screams and gunshots filled Bucky with a sense of warmth. It was either that or the blood. He was so tired and he was allowing his eyes to fall closed.

“Bucky!” 

Steve’s voice rang through the air, full of panic and anger. Adrenaline kicked in and Bucky’s heart was in his throat. He opened his mouth to yell back but no sound came out. His teeth clenched and he fought against his constraints. 

“Bucky where are you?” Steve sounded farther away this time and Bucky could see no flashlights beneath the crack of his door. Would they even know where to look? He licked his lips and tried again.

“Steve..!” It wasn’t exactly a shout but it was hopefully loud enough to catch someone’s attention. He repeated the name a few more times before his vocal chords decided they were done yelling. 

Bucky sat silently, listening for any sound around him. He was just about to give up when he heard a female voice. 

“Agent Rogers, down here! I think I heard something.”

Relief flooded Bucky’s system. Steve was there and was on his way to him. Everything was going to be okay. He watched as the doorknob was tried and instinctively turned his head as he knew the door was about to be kicked down. When he looked back, a familiar mask was the first thing he saw.

“Steve,” he whispered. 

There was a fierce determination on Steve’s face as he hurried to Bucky’s side. “I’m here. You’re okay.” 

Two other agents made quick work of Bucky’s restraints as Steve scanned him for injuries. Bucky hissed in pain as fingers pressed a sensitive spot on his side. Steve met his eyes, silently asking if it was okay to keep checking. Bucky clenched his jaw and nodded. 

“They,” he paused to lick his lips. “They gave me no time to heal. I couldn’t get out of these damn things. I should have been able to kill them. All of them!” 

Steve blinked at him and nodded minutely. 

“This should have been easy for me, Steve. I had no worries about coming in here. I’m not,” he sighed heavily. “I’m not weak.”

“No one thinks you are.” Steve furrowed his brow, giving Bucky a concerned look. “It’s Hydra. This could have been a lot worse.”

Bucky scoffed. He wished they had at least left one or two alive for him to have for himself. He wanted to raise them all from the dead just to snap them in half, one bone at a time.

The moment the agents got him free, Steve was helping him up as carefully as he could. “It’s all right, Buck. You’re gonna be fine.” 

Bucky bit down on his anger and took a moment to really look at Steve. He ached with want for him. It was a deep longing that had built up in the months apart and he felt angry that this was their reunion. Steve was silently furious and obviously wary. 

“Steve,” Bucky sighed.

The blond looked at him and sighed back. “I know.” He gave Bucky a gentle smile and wrapped his arm around him to support him. “Let’s get you home.”

 

Post Day 2

It only took two days for Bucky to fully recover. Steve never left his side and constantly asked if there was anything he could do. The image of Bucky tied up and beaten to a pulp was there every time he closed his eyes. It would fuel nightmares for years but Bucky was there and he was okay. He was a pain in the ass when injured, but he was okay.

“You’re staring at me.”

Steve smiled. “Caught me again.” 

Bucky grinned back and patted the bed next to him. “Come here.” 

Steve removed his shirt and pants and climbed in next to Bucky. It was the first time they had lain together since they returned home and Steve’s heart thumped in his chest as Bucky curled up against him. Oh he had missed that. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked while brushing dark hair off Bucky’s forehead. The shoulder against his side shrugged.

“Pretty good all things considered.” He snuggled closer and inhaled deeply. “Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“You know what.” Bucky turned his head and glanced up at him. There was so much admiration in his eyes that it almost hurt Steve.

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better. You had some nasty wounds there.” Steve could still see them all perfectly in his mind. He swallowed thickly, wishing he didn’t remember them so well. But he had to. He could never forget what they did to Bucky. It was the very thing that would drive Steve to fight harder than ever to bring them down. They wouldn’t take Bucky away from him. Not again. 

“Steve,” Bucky’s quiet voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Steve, I’m okay.”

“I should’ve been there sooner,” Steve murmured.

Bucky shook his head and rolled his body so that he was straddling Steve. “I’m here and I’m fine. They weren’t going to kill me or keep me. They just wanted me to talk and I wouldn’t. You could have been there two weeks later than you were and I would have been in the same condition.” 

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Steve’s forehead.

“Now please,” he mumbled. “I’ve missed you.”

Steve knew better than to ask if Bucky was sure. Instead he wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him closer to press their mouths together. The kiss was slow and sweet, conveying everything they weren’t saying. A gentle slide of lips and tongue that tugged at Steve’s heart. He tightened his grip and felt Bucky melt against him.

Steve’s skin burned everywhere that Bucky touched. He had missed that feeling so much when they had been working. Never again did he want to go so long without this man with him. A cool metal hand trailed down his side and he shivered. 

Steve reached a hand between them to palm Bucky through his pajama pants. “Going commando, are you?” 

Bucky’s laugh was a warm exhale against Steve’s lips. “I thought you’d like it.”

“Oh I do.” Steve returned his hands to Bucky’s back and trailed both of them down beneath the waistband to grip his ass. “I like it a lot.”

Bucky thrust his hips forward and his arousal pressed against Steve’s stomach. Steve groaned and put a hold on his kisses to trail a series of bites along his jawline and down his neck. His hands squeezed and he tugged Bucky closer for better access. 

The Winter Soldier thought he could remain dignified when being bitten but Steve would tell anyone just how wrong that was. The man writhed in his lap, breathing heavily in his ear as Steve’s teeth worried the sensitive skin of his throat and shoulder. When a quiet whine escaped, Steve felt his cock throb and he released Bucky.

“Pants off. Now.”

Bucky was quick to obey, scrambling off of Steve to rid himself of the offending material. He then helped Steve out of his own and made a move to return to his position when Steve stopped him. 

“On your back,” he whispered huskily. 

Bucky’s pupils dilated beautifully as Steve hovered above him. He was a vision to behold with his dark hair pulled back into a very messy ponytail and his face flushed. Steve took his time looking over the body beneath him, feeling beyond thankful that they were together again. 

Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. It was more urgent but not rough. There was no fight for dominance as both men gave and took equally. Steve settled his weight on top of Bucky and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth for a light nibble. Bucky moaned and arched up against him.

“I need you,” he whispered against Steve’s mouth. “Please.” 

Steve nodded and blindly reached into the nightstand for the bottle of lube. With that in hand, he slowly kissed his way down Bucky’s body until he was settled between his legs. The brunet looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a mouth kissed ruby red. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Steve told him, pressing a kiss to one raised knee. 

He flipped the cap off the lube and applied a generous amount to his finger before pressing it between Bucky’s legs. He worked the muscle carefully before pressing inside. Bucky’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Steve murmured as he continued his ministrations. “I don’t want to take any more missions like that for a while.” 

Bucky bit his lip as Steve added a second digit. “Yeah?”

Steve hummed and smiled up at him, pressing his fingers in deep and scissoring them before pulling out again. He watched as Bucky gripped the sheet beneath him and squirmed slightly. Steve could do this all day just to watch the man fall apart. He was already addicted to the feeling of Bucky’s slick heat around him and the sounds that he could pry from deep within his chest.

“More,” Bucky gasped. 

Steve obliged, adding more lube before sliding three fingers inside Bucky. The brunet moaned and his hips jerked. Steve placed his free hand on Bucky’s hip to hold him down. He worked his hand faster, thrusting his fingers in and out as he worked Bucky open. He twisted his hand slightly, searching until Bucky’s eyes flew open with a groan.

“How’s that?” Steve asked, fingers repeatedly prodding Bucky’s prostate.

Bucky huffed. “Like you don’t fucking know. Jesus, Steve.” His eyes squeezed shut as another moan escaped him. “Fuck me.”

“Gladly.” Steve carefully extracted his fingers and got on his knees between Bucky’s legs, eyes fixed on the gorgeous sight of the man spread open and breathing heavily. 

He sighed deeply with relief as he wrapped a lube-covered hand around his cock. He hadn’t realized just how hard he was, too focused on Bucky to care. Now he felt close to the edge already and he stopped himself for a moment, leaning down over the dark-haired man.

Bucky’s arms immediately wrapped around Steve’s back and he lifted his head to press their lips together. 

“I like the way you think,” Bucky murmured.

Steve raised a questioning eyebrow and silently thanked everything there was for the feeling of Bucky’s warm embrace.

“No more missions. Not right now.” Bucky stroked a thumb across Steve’s cheek and looked more vulnerable than Steve had seen in a long time. Not even in chains and locked up in a Hydra warehouse did Bucky look that raw.

Steve’s heart clenched. He pressed his forehead to Bucky’s and nodded in agreement. Neither of them had to acknowledge out loud that the entire atmosphere in the room changed. Bucky’s fingers trailed up the curve of Steve’s back, a delicious mix of flesh and metal. Steve shivered. He reached a hand between them to line himself up with Bucky’s entrance, pausing to look into the man’s eyes.

“I love you,” he breathed.

Bucky’s pupils were blown and his lips were parted as he hooked a leg around Steve’s waist. “I love you,” he repeated, sincerity written all over his face.

Steve pushed inside him slowly, savoring the feeling as Bucky’s body stretched to accept him. Immediately, pleasure grabbed him and sent sparks of electricity through his veins. Bucky sighed softly and placed a hand on the back of Steve’s head to hold him close.

They took their time for a while, just breathing each other in and enjoying the intimacy of it all. Bucky’s quiet moans filled the air of the room, encouraging Steve to keep going. He gradually increased his pace, pulling his hips back before thrusting hard into Bucky, earning a cry of surprise. 

“Steve,” Bucky gasped. 

Steve placed his hands on either side of Bucky’s head, bracing himself. Bucky’s legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and each time he withdrew, they pulled him back in. Steve wanted the feeling to last forever. The tight heat of Bucky around his cock, the sheen of sweat that covered both of their bodies. They had gone without each other for far too long and as far as Steve was concerned, it wasn’t going to happen again. 

Snapping his hips forward, Steve groaned as Bucky clenched around him. He pressed his face into Bucky’s neck and placed a sloppy kiss there.

“You feel so good.”

Bucky moaned in response, thrusting his hip up to meet Steve’s rhythm. His hands were gripping Steve tighter now; almost clinging to him. Steve felt completely surrounded by him. Bucky’s scent, Bucky’s touch, Bucky’s warmth.

He thought of the look on Bucky’s face when they finally found him. How broken and angry it had been, almost overshadowing the relief. Steve wanted Hydra to pay for what they had done to him. For the countless accounts of emotional damage on top of the physical.

“Stay with me,” Bucky whispered, lifting Steve’s face to look at him. “I’m right here.”

Steve nodded and concentrated on giving everything he had to the man beneath him. He shifted his angle and began pumping his hips harder and faster, pounding mercilessly against Bucky’s prostate. He wanted all of Bucky, now and forever, and he knew he would never have exactly the right words to convey that. Nothing would ever sound as good as the feelings he had.

Bucky responded with just as much vigor. He met Steve in a bruising kiss and ran short, blunt fingernails down his back. His hips kept up with Steve’s pace and he groaned into Steve’s mouth as he neared his climax. 

“Bucky,” Steve panted. 

It was all he could manage to say. There were so many thoughts going through his mind. Thoughts of revenge and victory and fear. They all boiled down to Bucky and Steve found he was at a loss for words. He decided to put all of his energy into his movements instead, hoping that would speak for him. 

Bucky grunted and screwed his eyes shut. “I know.”

The pressure that had made a home in Steve’s gut since Bucky went missing began to grow and grow, threatening to rip him in half. He felt tears pricking at his eyes but he blinked them away, not wanting Bucky to see. He could feel every muscle in his body tensing and he thrust as deeply into Bucky as possible.

The tightness around him suddenly increased and Steve opened his eyes to witness Bucky’s climax. The brunet cried out, holding Steve painfully close as the physical high hit him. It was beautiful and Steve couldn’t hold off for more than a few seconds before the pressure became too much and he finally pushed over the edge, gasping Bucky’s name in something that resembled awe.

Bucky was beneath him and around him and in him all at once. It was a heady sensation and Steve groaned into the man’s sweaty neck as he filled Bucky with his release. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to move again. The warmth and the comfort that filled the air was something he had missed for months. 

Bucky winced slightly as Steve pulled out but it quickly morphed into a lazy grin when the blond immediately collapsed beside him.

“Where’s your endurance, Rogers?” Bucky teased.

Steve huffed. “Where’s yours?”

Bucky kissed his shoulder and nudged Steve until he could curl up behind him. The metal arm wrapped around Steve’s waist and a knee lifted to perfectly fit beneath his own. 

“This no mission thing,” Bucky murmured against his neck. “Are you sure about it?”

Steve was positive. He would always want to help people and he always would. But there were things he could do in New York that wouldn’t require him to leave Bucky’s side. Or at least he would insist that Bucky accompany him on any absolutely necessary mission. There were a lot of important things in the world but for Steve, Bucky was number one. The one person who had been there for him when he couldn’t take care of himself. Steve would go through hell and back a thousand times for him. No matter what had happened with Hydra, Bucky never had to worry about being on his own. Never again.

“I’m sure. And Bucky?”

“Hm?”

"I never got to tell you that I grew a beard."

Bucky immediately let him go and sat up. "You did not. What did it look like? Hey," he playfully punched Steve's shoulder. "Look at me. Was it full? Please tell me it wasn't a pansy ass soul patch. Was it scratchy? How long did you keep it? Why didn't you keep it?! Can you do it again?"

Steve grinned and his heart filled with light.


End file.
